unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake's Deception multiplayer beta
Due to the large sizes of the tables on this page, we suggest that you view it in MonoBook. The multiplayer beta of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception launched on the 28th of June 2011 to all PlayStation Plus members and beta code holders. Statistics and levels from the beta do not carry into the full game. Release and early issues The beta was released on the 28th of June to Asia and Australia several hours early to account for the time zone difference. It was released to the rest of the world at approximately 2pm PDT that day. In the hours following the release, the beta was immediately reported to Naughty Dog as being filled with issues, most notably a widespread inability to connect to the servers (with an "Error initializing session manager" message), severe frame rate drops and persistent crashing. Naughty Dog disabled the beta's Facebook connection feature in an attempt to ease these problems. The beta was patched to version 1.01 at 1:30am PDT on the 29th of June, less than twelve hours after its release. Further issues arose with the patch download, with several PlayStation consoles simply resetting when attempting to download. This issue can be worked around by either deleting the beta files from the PlayStation 3's "Game Data Utility," or by deleting the beta and re-downloading and installing it. Or waiting for a minute or two when the download patch message screen pops up before pressing X should also solve the problem. Following early issues with Plunder, it was removed from the available gametypes and replaced with Free-For-All Deathmatch. Gametypes and Maps *'Team deathmatch:' Standard team deathmatch. Two teams of five face each other, and the first team to fifty kills wins. If the results are close at the end of the match, one minute of overtime is added. If the results are tied at the end of this minute, the match enters sudden death. *'Three team deathmatch:' Three teams of two face each other with a goal of twenty kills. *'Free For All:' Eight players battle each other with a goal of fifteen kills. *'Hardcore mode:' Standard 5 vs. 5 deathmatch, excluding features like boosters, power plays and medal kickbacks. The cargo plane sequence is also removed from the beginning of the Airstrip map, as well as the short animation being removed from the beginning of the Chateau. *'Co-op arena:' Three players have twenty minutes to complete as many rounds of challenges as possible. Three gametypes are included: Survival, Gold Rush and Siege. *'Hunters Mode (Co-op)': Two teams of two (2v2) are pitted against each other, one as the heroes and the other as the villians. The villians are aided by AI enemies and there goal is to stop the heroes from capturing any treasure. The villians start out weaker than the Heroes, like the AI goons. Medal Kickbacks are awarded to the Heroes for returning a piece of treasure while Hunters earn medals for obtaining kills, which allows them to pick a more powerful pirate or soldier to respawn as. After six minutes the teams are reversed. Spawn locations of the AI change throughout the match as well as more powerful gear becoming available as time goes on. *'Adventure Co-op: '''The same as Uncharted 2's adventure co-op. The above gametypes are played on either the Airstrip or the Chateau. Additionally, the Yemen map will be added at a later stage to the beta. Ranks ''The following list is incomplete. You can help the Uncharted Wiki by completing it. The beta contains numerous ranks, each requiring varying amounts of XP to reach. Early beta information said that the maximum rank would be 25. However, the number of ranks exceeds this, and although the exact total is unknown, ranks continue at least into the thirties. Medals Although this list is complete, it lacks some images. You can help the Uncharted Wiki by uploading them. Several medals below, although having appeared in Uncharted 2, have no image as their appearances have changed for Uncharted 3. Medal Kickbacks The following list is partially incomplete. You can help the Uncharted Wiki by helping to complete it. Boosters The following list is incomplete. You can help the Uncharted Wiki by helping to complete it. Paid Boosters Can be bought at the start of a match, for use in that match only. The following list is incomplete. You can help the Uncharted Wiki by helping to complete it. Power Plays Power plays are a means of giving a losing team an advantage, and a chance to improve their score. They can occur several times throughout a match, and can begin with as little as 6 kills between the two teams. They are accompanied by music. They last 60 seconds each. Treasures and Treasure Sets Treasures are occasionally dropped when an enemy (or teammate) dies. They can be picked up by pressing and will eventually build into treasure sets, which are used to purchase character skin customizations. Common sets Antiquity sets Artifact sets Character skins and customization Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer